Space Case 24: It's All A Big Game!
It's All A Big Game! is the twenty-fourth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the sixty-eighth episode of The Destiny Wars saga. It is the debut of The King Of Contests, and the return of Fury. It is also the beginning of the Battleworld Arc. Summary The team is caught up in the King Of Contests' Battleworld, and the only way of escaping is defeating his Champion. Featured Planets: Battleworld Plot After the fight with Terminus, the Quasar Chase Megazord becomes unstable. The Ethereal energy begins to open up a tear in the space-time continuum. The zords are ripped apart from each other, causing disunion in the Quasar Chase Megazord. The same goes for the Star Saber Megazord. This causes the rangers to to fall through a wormhole. The wormhole is a bright colorful expanse, with crystal rainbow sparks. The rangers, upon exiting, arrive on the other side, on what seems to be a space dump. "WHAT! THE! HECK!" Mirra yells in disgust. Rocky picks himself up from the rubble looking out in the distance. Zader and Comet are in a panic not knowing where they are. Rose however is fascinated by the garbage around her. "Look at all this stuff!!!" She says. She pics up a picture frame, encased inside is a picture of a Human family. "Rocky look! I'ts your people!" She hands the picture frame to him and he looks on at it. He begins to study the picture, wondering how it even got to this point. "How is this even possible? Where even are we?" Rocky says. Just then, a ship appears in the sky. From it, a set of raiders appear! They jump off the ship and begin to circle the rangers. Their leader steps forward. He looks at the team, up and down. He then screams "FOOODD!!!" and they attack. The rangers morph and dispatch them pretty easily, catching the eye of another ship captain. The rangers stand over the defeated raiders, but all of a sudden a green mist appears. The rangers begin to fall down, knocked out. Not even Cosmos can escape the mist. The team then next wakes up restrained in chairs. The chairs move across the ground against their will. "HEY WHAT IS THIS!" Comet yells. Cosmos tries to escape the chair, but is being prevented from doing so. Zader nearly breaks free from the chair, but its shocks him. As the team struggles, another chair appears. In it, a man adorned in expensive curtails. "GREETINGS POWER RANGERS STAR CHASE!" "Who the blazes are you?" Rocky yells. "You don't know who I am? My brothers didn't tell you? I can't believe the gall of them! When I see them next I will-" Mirra takes a wild stab at it. "Wait- A throne, brothers, you know us. Lemme guess. You are some sort of Universal Monarch!" "DING DING DING We have a winner here! My my, you already have the routine down here!" The man says. "I am the King Of Contests. You are on Battleworld. A world just for games!" "We don't have time to waste here on stupid game! Let us out!" Mirra demands. "Uh yeah, no can do, Princess. That's not how it works here." He then goes onto explain that the only way off is to beat The King's champion in battle. "Okay then, SHOW ME WHOEVER I HAVE TO BLAST TO GET OFF OF HERE!" Comet yells. "Excellent!!!" The King says. At once the team is teleported to an arena. They are adorned with a roman soldier-like spin on the Ranger's armor. The six get up to see the stadium like pit, filled with residents of Battleworld. They scream, "CHAMP-ION! CHAMP-ION! CHAMP-ION!" At the same time, the King begins to announce his next event. "Ladies and Gentleman! Introducing the Challengers! The Power Rangers Star Chase!" Everyone boos. "Oh, oh, oh here he is! The one, the only, the beast himself! The Champion of the Contests! Your undisputed Champion of the World!!!!!!! THE FURY!" Fury, the Champion prized fighter from Earth arrives. "ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" Fury bemoans "I AM THE CHAMPION!" The Rangers shiver in their boots. They stand back and look to Rocky for battle plans, but Cosmos tells them to stop. "WE CANNOT ATTACK HIM! THIS IS NOT AN ENEMY!" The entire stadium looks at Cosmos in confusion, including Fury. "I fought with him on Earth, he is no enemy! He is my friend! Cosmos walks towards Fury, as even he looks on in confusion. Cosmos tries to talk Fury down, and turn him into his alter ego. "Return, Dr Dillards! Return!" Cosmos chants. Fury however, does not change back. He chokes Cosmos, and tosses him into the stands with enough force to snap bones. Fury races to the rangers and begins his attack "Oh this is gonna be good!" The King says. Zader runs and fights Fury, but the beast punches him out, tossing him like old milk. Comet shoots at him, but he grabs the gun and smashes it. Mirra slashes Fury's back, doing a little damage, but it only makes Fury angrier. He begins to pelt on Mirra, angering Rocky especially. He tries to fight Fury, and is actually able to avoid his attacks and land some hits with his Chaser Magnums. He transforms into Quasar Mode and begins to take Fury to war. Landing kick after kick, and punch after punch, Rocky gains the upper hand... He then uses his gadgets to trap Fury and restrain him. As Rocky is about to finish him off, The King activates one of his devices. It electrocutes Rocky. Fury breaks free from his restraints, but before he can reach Rocky, Rose grabs Fury's head, and tries to calm him "Sleep! Sleeeeepppp!" She says. "ERAHAHSAHAHAHHA!!!!!" Fury cries, as he begins to shrink. Rose puts Fury to sleep, causing him to turn back into Dr Will Dillards, of Earth, leaving the stadium shocked. Rocky drags Cosmos out, and the 6 begin to escape the planet. Cosmos orders them to bring Will aboard, for he's an ally. "NO! YOU ARE THE CHAMPION NOW ROSE! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR TITLE DEFENSE!" The King yells as the rangers escape in the Quasar Zords. "No she doesn't!" Rocky says. The King sends out his warzord to catch them, but the rangers destroy them with the Quasar Chase Megazord, and escape. "NO! I'll get you next time Rangers!" The King yells. Cosmos tells the rangers about Will and the team he served. "But exactly who are they?" Rose asks "They are actually a team much like you guys. They call themselves the EDF. The Power Rangers EDF..." Debuts *The King Of Contests *Battleworld Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' Thor Ragnarok *Ginga Sentai Choushinger: Deep Space Pirate (Chouranger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase